


Stuck

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That cashier was staring at you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

Renee puts the last of their groceries on the counter and moves the cart to the end where Dean is. He steps out of the way to let the bagger place the readied bags in the cart and steps up beside Renee. He pulls his wallet out.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Renee asks looking at him.

“Pulling my card out so we can pay,” Dean answers raising an eyebrow at her.

“You got it last time. It’s my turn.” She smiles at him. “Right?”

“I don’t remember agreeing to this. But I won’t argue with you.” He rubs her back.

“Thank you.” Renee turns her attention back toward the casher, only to find her watching Dean as she scans everything. She raises an eyebrow and clears her throat. “You might want to pay attention to what you’re doing.”

The woman wrinkles her nose as she looks at Renee. “I think I know what I’m doing.”

“Hmm… okay. You didn’t scan the last four items.” She pulls her card out of her wallet.

Dean looks at Renee as he pushes the cart outside. “What was that about?” he asks.

“What was what about?” Renee looks at him.

“You went from my sweet little Renee to my little wild Renee. Don’t get me wrong I love when you’re wild, but what the hell was that about?”

“That cashier was staring at you.”

He stops at the back of their car. “You’re kidding right? That’s what you’re upset about?”

“Yes… no…” Renee sighs as she helps Dean load the trunk. “I know you get stared at. I’m not dumb enough to believe otherwise. But when it starts affecting what they’re doing, that’s when I have a problem. She missed four items when she was scanning because she was staring at you.”

He grins. “You jealous?”

“I wouldn’t say jealous. Annoyed.”

Dean closes the trunk after getting the last of the groceries in. “You know you have nothing to be jealous of, right? I’m with you.”

“I know that.” Renee looks up at him. “I just hate when they do that.”

“I know you do.” He leans down and gives her a quick kiss. “I honestly didn’t even notice. You should know that by now. I don’t notice most of the time.”

“I know.” She shrugs. “Sorry. It just annoyed me.”

Dean slides his arm around Renee’s shoulders and pulls her against him. “Come here.” He leans down and kisses her softly. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Good.”


End file.
